Sparkling Eyes
by Strider-Rider69
Summary: A kind of AU where Dirk and Jake are going to the same high school. Dirk has some feelings about Jake he hasn't told him about yet. Mentions of JakeJane but there will be DirkJake! TW: swearing, rape(dirkjake), and smutty smut. There is some Grammar mistakes because I know my self so if there is just tell me and i'll fix it!
1. Chapter 1

"And now will you turn to chapter six, page sixty-seven. You will see- blah blah blah" Right when the old fat man started spewing words from his mouth I zoned out. History bores me to death. Now don't get me wrong I still pass the class with flying color. As weird as it sounds or the spiked blond cool kid with the pointed shades sounds, its true. I get help of course from my best bro, slight dorky but he gets the job done.

Today is wednesday, that means history is my last class of the day. As my teacher is talking about something I could give less a shit about I pull my phone from my orange jacket and check it so see if I have any messages. I scroll through the usual girls and boys who I had a one night stand with and I gave them my number to seem like I want a steady relationship with, which is a lie of course. I scroll through until I see a name that isn't a desperate teen thinking we are in a relationship. Jake English. I tap on his name opening the passed texts we have sent each other.

"I'm bored" He sents only minutes beforehand.

"Me too, you in chemistry?" I reply quickly looking back at the teacher to look like I actually give a damn on what the hell they are talking about.

"Yeah, do we need to study today Strider?" He asks already knowing my answer.

"Yeah bro. That would be nice. Well I'm gonna let you go English I need a nap" I say putting my phone back into my jacket while leaning back in my chair for a short snooze sessoin.

I wake up to a loud ringing noise signaling the end of the day. I sit in my chair a little longer letting the sleep fade and so the hallways aren't as crowded. I soon get up smoothly walking to my locker to exchange some books and head to my car. Once that everyday task was completed I walked to my car where a young man stood sporting khaki shorts and a skull tee. He looked up at me when he heard me approach, his bright green eyes staring at my shaded ones.

"Are you ready to go old champ?" He said his slight british accent tangling its way into his words.

"Yeah," I replied unlocking the car, "Hop in, English."

He quickly got into the car, buckling up also. I coolly walked over to my side of the car also getting in. Once my seat belt was on I started the car and drove to my apartment parking in the parking lot and getting out waiting for Jake to follow suit. We then started on the fifty flight of stairs to my apartment. It wasn't fifty but I sure as hell felt like it sometimes.

When I opening the door I was greeted with a average apartment with a huge flat screen on the wall with a messy couch and coffee table. There were pizza boxes and soda can every where and pathways that led to the main rooms in the small living space. other than that the apartment consisted of a few rooms, a kitchen, two bedrooms and a small bathroom.

I made my way to the kitchen getting myself a can of soda then looking at Jake.

"Bro need anything to drink?" I ask.

"I'll take a soda." He said sitting on the couch and moving some of the trash from the coffee table to set some text books down.

He then started talking about what I was to len today but I wasn't listening. I never have. I just cheat off my phone during tests and study on the internet for state exams. The only reason he is over is so I have a reason to hang out with him almost every day. You see I have this huge Homo crush on Jake fuvking English. Know one knows, not even my own brother. I don't want to be rejected. So I just decided to die alone with him as a best bro. Better than nothing. As he goes on talking about something I could care less about I glance at him and nod to make him think I'm listening. Soon we are done and he has to leave. I say good bye then watch him as he walks down the stair of the apartments. He also lives in the same apartment complex as me but 3 floors down

After he left I went to the kitchen having a small bite to eat then walk to my room plopping on my bed quickly stripping of my shirt and pants. I lay there and think about my day and the way Jake's eyes sparkles behind his thick black framed glasses. I soon fell asleep with him on my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the blaring alarm clock on the bed side table. I quickly stopped the annoying ringing it was making and swiftly made my way to the bathroom. I switched on the light to be faced with a small bathroom with a sink, toilet, and a bathtub and can also be used to shower in. I turn the shower on and rid myself of my clothes and get in. I feel the warm stream of water wash over my tense muscles. I sigh and start to wash my hair then continue to wash it out and use a bar of soap to wash away any dirt.

When I was done I step out of the shower and grab a white towel drying myself off then heading to my bedroom. Dressing myself in a pair of black jeans, my signature wife beater and a orange jacket. Going back into the bathroom a styled my hair in their spikes and then went to the kitchen for a quick meal.

While I was eating my phone made a beeping noise signaling I had a new message. I checked my phone seeing that Jake needed a ride to school. I typed a quick reply then grabbed my backpack and car keys and heading out of the apartment. I soon found I myself getting into my car Jake already to leave.

The drive to school was quite which wasn't like Jake who liked to talk a storm. When we got to the school parking lot Jake didn't move. Instead he stared straight at the school not making any effort to leave my car. I was about to ask him what wrong when he turned to me.

"She broke up with me." That is all I needed to know to put the car in reverse and ditch school. My bro being more important. I drove back to the apartments and turned off the car turning to him.

"Why did Crooker do that to ya Jake?" I asked staring straight at him.

"She said that she feels like I don't act like I'm her boyfriend and I act more like a brother," He replied and tear making its way down his face, "I don't know what to do, I thought we had something special!"

He continued to sob and I put an arm around him comforting him. Even though I did have a crush on him and I won't lie I'm a little happy about Jane dumping him. The thing is it hurts seeing him like this and I'd rather die with him happy and my best pal than sad and is only dating me because he is trying to get over a ex.

He soon fell asleep and I gently picked him up, taking him to my apartment calling the school say Jake was sick and I would take care of him. I layed him on my bed covering him in a blanket then left the room. I got on my computer messaging Jane about what he did. I quickly explained how bad he took the news and convinced her to give him another chance. Even though I wish I could date him, I want to try my best to make him happy.

While Jake slept in my room I flicked on the t.v finding a episode of My Little Pony. I of course watched it for ironic purposes only nothing other than that. I watched about two episode before I certain green eyed male made his way out of my room.

"Why am I here Dirk?" He asked sitting next to me.

"You fell asleep in the car so I carried you to my place." I said my face clear of any emotions.

"What about school?!" He asked and pretty much yelled.

"Don't get your panties in a twist I called the school saying you got sick and I was helping you, no big deal." I answered cooling flicking through the channels again for something for both of us to watch.

"I guess that is alright. I'm just so darn depressed about Jane" He said sadly.

"Then I have good news." I smirked a bit looking at him.

"And what would that be Strider?" He asked perking up a bit.

"When you were in snooze ville I talked to Jane and she agreed to give you another chance." I said trying my hardest not to show any emotion even though at that moment I felt like kissing him right there.

"Really?!" He asked a smile once again on his lips.

"I wouldn't joke around 'bout that type of shit." I replied ruffling his hair.

He then hugged me and said 'thank you' about a hundred times.

"Don't mention it, that is what bros are for." I said finding a movie that neither of us have seen before.

"I need to make it up to you!" He said jumping up.

I waved him off replying, "No, no. You being my best bro and being happy is enough"

"Are you sure Strider? I could hook you up with the one you have a thing for!" He said sitting next to me again.

'Yeah but that is you!' I thought to myself.

"No need bro." I said turning my attention away from the adorable teen beside me and to the movie.

"Are you sure Dirk?" He asked sweetly.

"Why don't you call Janey and ask her to go on a date with you?" I suggested trying to help Jake with his relationships.

"That is a marvelous idea Strider! Thank you!" He said getting out his phone and messaging Jane to meet him after school at the ice cream parlor.

"I'll stay with you for a bit then head out to my date with Jane okay?" He said not knowing he was just shooting bullets into my heart.

"Sounds cool bro." I said feeling empty inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the month of not posting crap. I had well life get int he way and i feel horrible for not posting anything so i tried to make this chapter a little longer than the others. If you have any ideas I would love some because I have a main outline but not a solid idea yet! any way hope you enjoy!**

Weeks start rolling by and next thing you know it's Christmas break. Couple of friends and I that means going to Roxy's huge house for a Christmas/New Years party. This means drinking and more drinking until we don't know which year it is anymore.

When we got there we were greeted by Roxy, holding a bottle of vodka. She had short blond hair that is a similar color to mine. She was also wearing a off the shoulder shirt with a pink cat on it. Below that was a black slightly flowing skirt that stopped about three inches above her knees. Sense the skirt is kinda of short she also is wearing a pair of black leggings that stopped about mid-calf. The shoes she wore are pink converse that matched the long scarf she wears. Her outfit really does match her personality and the black lipstick she always wears.

She greeted me drunkenly then showed me to the room I would be staying in for the next couple of weeks. It was a decent room with a queen sized bed with two nightstands by each side. A large rug takes up most of the floor space except for the edges where dark wood planks peak out. On the farthest wall to the door there are huge windows showing the whole Lalonde estate. On the left wall to the windows are two doors, one leading to a bathroom the other being a small closet for my things. The whole color scheme of the room seems to be orange and green. I chuckled in my mind the irony of the colors being Jake and I's favorite.

Once I was settled in, I left my room and walked down the long hallways of the mansion. Roxy's mother and her friends often stayed here too, luckily they were staying in the costal one far away from here. I have only met Roxy's mother once personally I don't know much about her but she looks a lot like Roxy. She carries these two knitting needles with her but most of the time I don't see her that much.

I walked into the main living room seating myself on the long purple couch. I pulled out my phone and ear buds soon zoning out to music. When I zoned back in I saw Jake and Jane holding hands going up to their room. Jane has short black hair and red framed glasses and a white and light blue shirt with her weird blue ghost thingy. She also wore her gray skirt that stopped a little past her knees. She was a little on the pudgy side but it wasn't like she was fat or anything just not a skinny as Roxy. Who was really thin and I shouldn't really be comparing her to anyone.

I will admit I was a little hurt to see Jane and Jake walking together to a room together but it isn't like this isn't the first time. They have been dating for 7 years! I don't know how I even crushed on Jake for five of those years. I must be a mad man for loving him that long. Yet to this day know one knows about my crush. But I still help him with all of his dating problems and I still get them back together after every almost break-up. It is sickening sometimes on how much I want him to be happy that I give all my sanity away. I am really going to end up in a metal hospital.

Soon enough everyone is in the living room chatting amongst themselves, me sitting not paying attention. Time passes quickly and everyone slowly leaves. Then Jake and I are the last to leave. He turns to me with a saddened look in his eyes and says.

"Are you okay Dirk? You haven't spoken at all."

"I'm fine bro, you guys were just talkin' about nothing that really sparked my interest." I lied what I really want to say. 'No I'm not fine I love you and I wish you would dump Jane so we can go make out and cuddle.' But he isn't a homosexual or even bisexual like me. It sucks crushing on someone like this..

"If you say so Strider," He then gets up sighing in the process."I'm going to bed."

He then walked to his room, leaving me in the darkness of the living room only being lit by a fire in the fireplace that is about to die out. I sat there for who knows how long. I didn't think I just sat there as if the not-so-there-fire left me in a trance. My trance shared like glass when a hand touched my shoulder. I glanced up to see a slightly concerned Roxy staring down at me.

"Are you okay Dirky?" She asked using a childhood nickname.

"Yeah, just thinking of some new sick beats." I lied not wanting to worry her.

"You don't look like is, it." She slurred, "You look leik, like someone has broken your hert, heart."

"I'm fine Rox don't worry your silly little head." I replied slightly ruffling her and and standing up in the process.

I then stretched hearing some of my boned crack. I think walked towards the exit of the room muttering a fast 'G'night' to Roxy and heading to my room. Once I entered I discarded all of my clothes put my boxers and flopped into my bed. I soon crawled under the sheet and fell into the embrace of sleep.

The next morning I'm awoken by the sunlight streaming into my eyes. I then sleepily get up taking a short shower, brushing my teeth, and getting dressed in black jeans and a My Little Pony T-shirt. As i'm on my way out the door I put on my pointed shades and walk to the kitchen to be greeted by a cold empty room. Once I walked in the smell of Coffee invades my nose and pour myself a cup drinking it black, the I like it.

Soon Roxy, Jake and Jane join me in the kitchen. We all drink coffee and enjoy breakfast together laughing and telling stories together. During the entire time I never failed to see Roxy giving me worried glances. She knew my laughs and smiles were fake, I did too.

You see me and Roxy are close, like if we were any closer we'd be sibling. It sure as hell felt like it sometimes. Roxy and I grew up together because of my Big Bro and her Mother spent lots of time together. Of those many years we have bonded to the point where we can just look at each other and know exactly what is wrong. That is one of the main reason I wear my shades, one to hide the color and also to hide my true emotions, mostly from Roxy though.

When breakfast was over Jake and Jane went off to probably kiss or something leaving Roxy and I. She turned to me looking at me as if saying 'don't you dare abscond' . I don't favoring not getting the shit beaten out of me of a half sober Roxy. She then gets up and looks down the hall ways to make sure no ones is there then sits in front of me.

"Spill." She simply demands.

"Spill what Rox?" I try to play off the 'nothing is wrong' act. Again.

"What is wrong with you?" She asks, her strong demanding voice completely gone.

I sigh loudly and take off my shades and look directly into her eyes and mutter, "I love him Rox."

She gasps and gets up and hugs me tightly. Whispering things like 'I'm so sorry' and 'It will okay'. She runs her fingers through my hair trying to comfort me.

"Rox I'm fine I got over it years ago" I say prying her off of me.

"Poor thing, for how long?" She asks going to her original seat.

"Five years." I answered trying not to in front of her.

She didn't say anything only stared at me with wide eyes. She then tried to say something but failed to say anything that wouldn't rip my heart more than it should.

"But you-" She began.

"I know. I did it to make him happy." I interrupted getting up, " I rather him be happy than me."

I then left quickly placing my shades back on and going to my room. I flopped onto the bed feeling tears soaking in the pillows. I hated that Jake redused me to this emotional mess, Striders are to be strong and never show weakness. He is my Weakness. What a great way to start off Christmas Eve.


End file.
